


The Veil

by AvaloneGrey



Series: Feelings That Match Your Surroundings [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Saddness, Why Did I Write This?, and this came out, i wanted to write death, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaloneGrey/pseuds/AvaloneGrey
Summary: Though, now that he was in love with that beautiful shield which gave him his rose colored view of the world, it was cracking, and he didn't know what to do.





	The Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rktheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rktheo/gifts), [lamuexte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamuexte/gifts).



Volleyball was always a distraction. It was meant to completely encompass one’s life and not let that person focus on much else. At least that was how it always was to Hinata. He didn't have to think about anything when playing. He didn't have to have deep connections with those around himself. He just had to  _ be. _

Volleyball was a wall, a screen, a shield, and a barrier all at the same time, but at the same time it wasn't. It didn't actually stop what was happening, it didn't heal him, it didn't do what a sheild is to do; and that is to shield from harm. All it was, was a distraction, a  _ mind wiper _ , after playing he couldn't think, or talk, or even move that easily. It was  _ almost  _ perfect.

Though, now that he was in love with that beautiful shield which gave him his rose colored view of the world, it was cracking, and he didn't know what to do.

Should he run and hide? Should he confess? Should he pretend nothing was and had been happening? An infinite number of questions, what if’s, and equations ran through his head as the message finally came through,  _ ‘I’m not safe any more.’ _

They didn't know it, and he hoped they never would, as it was  _ their  _ fault. Despite all of their well meant coddling, befriending, and protecting that they had lovingly deposited upon him, they were the most dangerous people he had  _ ever _ come into contact with. His family honestly looked like a group of newborn kittens in comparison. He has now learned not to fall for the family dynamics that made up these types of teams. Though, he doesn't believe that he will be able to act on his lesson.

As each second crawls along in the stuffy cupboard that barely held him, he could almost feel the loving attention of his future past merging with himself. He could feel death’s clock click closer and closer to his last point of existence. He could feel the freezing veil begin to smother him with its loving fabrics.


End file.
